


Titanium (Our Song)

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Beca have been dating for a while. They share an apartment together, and one day Beca comes home from work early to find Chloe listening to the song, "Titanium" Beca admits that she has never listened to a song with the intentions of pleasing herself, so Chloe offers to be her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium (Our Song)

“Hey, Chloe, I'm home.” Beca walked into their apartment. “Babe?” Chloe and Beca had been living together for a few months now. They had been dating for almost a year and Chloe felt that Beca was comfortable and prepared enough for Chloe to ask her to move in with her. Beca smiled thinking back on how nervous Chloe was when she asked. 

She had asked Beca out on a formal date, which after being together for 9 months, Beca found strange. She made reservations at Beca's favorite restaurant and made sure that they sat at Beca's favorite table toward the back with a great view of the river. They talked and ate like usual, but Chloe kept subconsciously straightening out her dress and pushing her bangs out of her face.

“Something wrong, Chlo?” 

Chloe grew kind of pale, but she straightened up in her seat and cleared her throat. “Well, actually... I need to ask you something. We've been dating for 9 months, soon to be 10 in like two weeks. I know that relationships are super scary to you and you've come such a long way and you're already so committed to us, but I was wondering... If... um...”

“Spit it out, Chloe.”

“Well, would you move in with me?” Her eyes connected with everything around her except for Beca's face. She looked so anxious and afraid. 

Beca laughed, which made Chloe's eyes grow wide in fear. “Oh no, Chloe, don't look so freaked out. Yes. I'll move in with you. I love you.” Beca reached across the table and grabbed her hand to reassure her. 

Now they were here, living in a one bedroom apartment, sharing their days together happily. Beca found it strange for Chloe not to be sitting in the living room. There hadn't been a day since they moved that Chloe hadn't greeted her after work, but Beca had gotten off early today, so Chloe wasn't expecting her. 

She stepped further into the apartment. That's when she heard the music coming from their bedroom. She stopped and listened expecting to hear Chloe belting out at any second, but she recognized the song. The words floated to her ears. “I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.” 

Beca's stomach tightened. She stated her surprise out loud, “Oh. My. God.” That song is my jam. My lady jam. The song really builds... The memory of the first time Beca ever saw Chloe naked floated back to her. They were mere acquaintances at the time, but that didn't stop Chloe from confessing her “special” love for David Guetta's “Titanium.” 

Beca knew what Chloe was doing, but she didn't know whether she should sit quietly and wait for her to finish, or make some noise to let her know she was no longer alone. She paced back and forth outside their bedroom door trying to decide what to do. She could hear Chloe's moans through the music which made her head all foggy. She must have been getting close because her moans were more frequent and were practically just gasps. 

Beca reached up and knocked on the door, “Hey, Chlo, just so you know... I'm home... But um, take your time. I'll just, uh...” She didn't finish her sentence. The song stopped playing and she heard Chloe mumble a few curse words. 

“The door is unlocked, Bec.” She hesitated. She wasn't sure she wanted to walk in after what she just interrupted. 

“Should've just kept your mouth shut, dumb ass...” She thought as she slowly turned the door knob. Chloe was sitting on the bed, criss-cross-applesauce, which was a way that Beca had learned to describe sitting with your legs crossed in kindergarten. Her face was flushed pink, but she didn't look embarrassed or ashamed, maybe a little heated up, but she didn't seem the least bit bothered. 

She greeted Beca with a smile, “Hey, you're home early.” 

Beca hadn't moved from the doorway. “Uh, yeah... I got off early today... Thought I'd come home and surprise you. I didn't think about you being... busy. I should've called.” She was fumbling on her words and kept shuffling her feet. 

“Come here, you. I'm glad you didn't call. I love surprises.” Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca and held her close. She didn't let her go. Instead, she moved her lips to Beca's neck and she nipped and kissed. Beca let her do what she wanted for few moments then she said what she was trying so hard to push out of her head, “So... Titanium, huh?” 

Chloe pulled away from her neck and looked up at her smiling. “I didn't think you remembered me telling you that.” 

“Dude, you don't just forget the conversations you have with hot naked chicks in your shower.” 

“Mmm... So you know my song. So what's yours?” 

Beca's throat felt instantly dry, “What?” She knew that she was wearing a flustered expression, but she didn't want to share her answer at all. She stared at the redhead who was eventually going to figure out her expression. She searched for a way to make a smooth transition to another topic, but Chloe's growing smile told her it was too late. 

“Oh my God, you don't have one... You've never... Oh, surely you have? At least once, right?” Beca looked down at her feet as her face turned scarlet from the heat rising to her cheeks. “Oh, sweetheart, how does that even happen?”

Beca moved away from Chloe and sat down on the bed with her back to her, “I don't know. I just always felt... weird just thinking about doing it. I could never bring myself to... you know. I wouldn't even know how to anyway.” She felt the bed shift as Chloe climbed up behind her. 

Chloe started massaging her shoulders. Beca closed her eyes and relaxed while she worked out the tension. “You know, Becs. I'm pretty... experienced. If you want to try, I could walk you through it.” She kissed Beca's jawline trailing the kisses to behind her ear. 

Her head was swimming with excitement and arousal, but she didn't want to let Chloe know just how much she wanted to take her offer. “You're so weird. You want to talk me through it?... You're gonna like... watch while I try to... That's weird, Chlo.” 

Chloe climbed into Beca's lap and walked her fingers up Beca's chest to her collar bone then slid them back down, “Some people might think it's sexy. Besides, I've seen you naked, and I've heard your exclamations of joy, which I can proudly say are often followed by my name... Let's just try it, and if you don't like it then we'll stop. Please, Beca? I'll give you anything you want...” She kissed Beca's lips gently. 

She looked up at her girlfriend who had her lower lip stuck out, pouting. She sighed, “Fine... But if this ends... not like how we hope it will, we never bring it up again. Deal?” 

Her eyes lit up. “Deal!” She bounced up off of the bed and started scrolling through the music. “This can be our song...” She pressed play and Beca recognized the song that Chloe had been listening to earlier. 

Chloe sat down in her reading nook area near the window. “Okay. Pants off.” Beca felt strange. She had stripped down for Chloe on numerous occasions, but this was different. This time, Chloe wouldn't be joining her. There wouldn't be her soft hands sliding up her sides, no one suckling and nipping at her breasts, and no redhead smiling up at her from a little further south.

“Lay down on the bed and relax. Just listen to the song.” She did as she was told. “I know this seems weird to you, but trust me, once you start, you won't really need me. You'll know what to do. Now, take your hand and slide it under your panties.” She did, and she could feel that she was already wet from hearing Chloe earlier and what little interaction the two had shared. 

“Good. Now, rub. You'll figure out whether you like up and down or side to side better. Just rub.” Beca pushed onto her clit allowing her middle finger to apply most of the pressure. The first initial touch made her gasp and her hips involuntarily thrust forward. 

She moved her fingers around trying to find the right movement. She moved them up and down which felt fine, but switched to moving side to side, which was also just fine. Then without actually thinking about it, she started rotating them in a counter clock-wise motion. That was it. That was her motion. She felt tingles all over her body as she rubbed. She was moving quickly. 

“Hey, easy. Slow down there, Tiger. You want this to last at least through the song.” Chloe's voice was low and relaxed. It was the same voice she used when they were in bed together. Soft and sexy, but in control. That was Chloe's domain. Control. “Take your other hand and massage your breast. Don't stop rubbing, just go slow. Count to five. Each number needs to be one complete circle. But count slowly. And count out loud.” 

Beca smiled to herself. Chloe was enjoying this as much as she was. “One.”  
“Two.” Going this slow is agonizing. “Thre-ee” Oh my god, I can't even say simple numbers. “F-Four” Fuck, this great. No wonder she told me to slow down. “Five...” By five, Beca could feel the tension building below her fingers and her chest was heaving as she tried to control herself. 

“Nice... Keep going. And, whatever you do, don't think about me at the foot of the bed. Staring at you. Slipping my bra off of my shoulders. My nipples hardening as I run my hand down my stomach and under my shorts. Definitely don't think about me then crawling on top of you pressing my body against yours and grinding. Hard. Try to keep the thoughts of me running my lips and tongue all over your body out of your head, okay?” 

Beca moaned, “Oh, fuck, Chloe...”

She could hear the amusement in Chloe's voice, “Now, what did I just say? Try NOT to think of me gripping your hair and pulling your head back so I can suck on your neck while I rub our lower halves together. Speed up, Becs.” 

Beca obliged and found herself shifting her hips in the opposite direction that her hand was going. There was so much friction and Beca could feel herself twitching below her hand. She moved her other hand from her breast to grip the sheets beside her. 

Chloe could see Beca was on the brink of ecstasy. Her body was starting to arch up and her heels dug into the bed like they usually dig into Chloe's back. “My fingertips are grazing your inside thigh. I am almost inside you now. I am moving my fingers in and out, in and out. My tongue is soon going to accompany my fingers...” 

Beca let out one of the sexiest moans Chloe had ever heard. Her body lay stiff and still on the bed except for her hand which was still moving under hear panties. Chloe laid down beside her. “Hmm... You lasted a lot longer than I thought you would your first time.” 

Beca's eyes were wide. “That was awesome. How could I have not known that it would be that awesome?” 

Chloe laughed and kissed her cheek, “It is pretty great, but you interrupted me earlier. And now I'm just feeling so... uptight.” 

Beca, finally coming down from her high, flipped over and climbed on top of Chloe. “I can help with that.” Chloe laughed and gripped at the brunette's hair as her head traveled down between Chloe's legs, their song still playing in the background. “Fire away, fire away...”


End file.
